Screaming Infidelities
by Junsui Kegasu
Summary: Once upon a time, a teenager tried to have a relationship. They didn't live happily ever after. Alternate Univer. Yaoi. Birthday fic for DarkKunoichi


Screaming Infidelities

By: Junsui Kegasu

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARK-KUNOICHI! EVEN IF I TECHNICALLY WILL BE ON A LITTLE ISLAND OUT IN LAKE ERIE FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Dashboard Confessional.

* * *

Once upon a time, a prince lived in his homey abode in a grand town of urban excitement. He and his partner shared their life together happily without argument or any form of angst to spoil any fun. They always laughed and smiled and played with each other's hair. This was especially fun because both the prince and his partner's hair was very long and silky, allowing each other to do strange things to it. Their laughter was so loud that the entire town smiled upon their utmost happiness. 

The end.

The Disney end, I mean. How about this:

Teens these days are stupid, let's face it. As soon as we turn eighteen, we're out of the house and living in an apartment complex somewhere in the slums of town. It constantly reeks of weed or booze, or even both at the same time. Usually both. Some of us even rebel and decide to go against all sense of moral and be gay. That's where I come in. I moved out before I was eighteen, even, with my boyfriend, Dei. We figured it to be an escape, something we could each put up with. We could put up with each other, right?

Wrong.

It didn't take long. It never takes long. Soon enough we were completely ignoring each other. I was practically a freeloader, and sometimes Dei would make it known kind of obviously so that I felt guilty about it. I was only sixteen and most places in this area were too crime-ridden or had the unofficial statement that if you were under eighteen, you were stupid to get a job, so stay out. I did what I could, but we never had enough. No one ever has enough.

It was rare when he didn't come home too late for me to do anything with him. Sometimes I'd wait up, but for the most part I was asleep on the couch, covered by a ratty blanket. In the beginning, he'd tuck me in and I'd wake up feeling semi-okay. After a while the blanket was usually on the floor. Within two months I stopped trying. Sometimes I'd wake up with him in bed next to me, but usually it was with a card on the table that said "Made breakfast" or "Will be back late". After a while, those stopped, too.

We had argued about it, but mildly, you know? It was mostly subtle, like guilt trips and stern voices. I guess the tiny bits of communication we had left prevented a full-out blow out. No, we had a full two weeks of absolutely nothing before the first real argument. I remember how it started because we're not like the average couple; we don't randomly fight for stupid reasons like breaking stoves or eating the last donut. I remember it because, well, it had been two weeks and I was near ready to give up on him for good, so I had started packing up a small suit case.

I had already arranged the whole thing. I was going to stay with one of my better friends and ex' from high school, Naruto. It wouldn't be awkward at all because Naruto has found the love of his life in some guy named Sasuke. I'd just stay there until I could find something to do with myself, or until I turned eighteen to actually do something with myself. I was to leave the next morning, but I stayed up so late packing because I've never been any good at going on trips it was in just a few hours by the time I was going to go to bed.

I remember I needed to shower, so I didn't stink too badly of weed when I got to Naruto's. That's why I was actually awake when he came home that night, a huge grin plastered all over his face. I was just getting out of the shower, actually, and turning to go into the kitchen for some water before bed. Brushing my teeth makes me thirsty – I'm not sure why.

Anyways, the suit case was in the living room for easy-access when I left. This wouldn't normally be a problem with Dei because he was usually too tired (tired – not stoned; tired) to care about anything but getting to bed when he came home. Otherwise, he has an odd eye and can notice all the little stuff that no one else does. That morning wasn't an exception, and he saw the suitcase.

"Oh, so now you're gonna go off and freeload somewhere else, yeah?" he had asked angrily from the kitchen door. I didn't say anything because, well, I guess it was kind of true. But Naruto lives in a better area because Sasuke had money to get him out of the slummy apartment he used to live in by himself, courtesy of a fake ID. I could get a job to support myself in that area.

"Well?"

"Funny, Dei. I didn't think you would care. I wasn't sure if you knew that I still lived in the fucking place."

"Bill's more'n enough, yeah!"

"Fuck the bill!" I screamed, throwing down a dish towel. "Dei, you offered me to live with you fresh out of high school! I fucking told you I wasn't getting a fucking job in this part of town without a body guard or something!"

"Just 'cause you come from a rich-lil'-white family don't mean you get everything at the best level you can get it, yeah!" he yelled back, stepping forward some. It was true that I came from a very rich family, but I hated it. Maybe I was spoiled, maybe I was sheltered, but that wasn't the reason I refused to get a job; anywhere close to us like within walking distance was constantly victim of crime and riding the bus was about as safe as jumping off a cliff.

"Just fuck off! You're not even getting my point here! I'm not leaving because of money or anything, you bitch; I'm leaving because there isn't any love here. I'm just a little person in this apartment all day while you go to work and go hang out with friends until three in the morning!"

"The fuck? I'm at work!" he protested, stamping a foot. "I'm at work, where you know, I can pay for you and all of His Majesty's expenses such as food and all the electricity and such!"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

I don't remember the rest of it well, only that I woke up on the couch with tears stuck to my face the next morning. The other surprising thing was that my head was pillowed against Dei's thigh. He took off work that day, and for once, we actually acted like a couple. And the cycle just kept repeating itself. Sometimes, when I was really depressed, I'd wish we argued a hell of a lot more so I could get those sweet, too-few days that I knew were only there to keep me around.

I don't know why he did it. I don't care why he did it, because I'm on the train to a whole other city, aged eighteen. I found out he was cheating on me with some Desert Beauty stripper or something… Scorpio was his name… or something that started with an "s". I don't really care, because all I needed was a flash of pale thigh and two moans to get my ass out of there. I couldn't just stay with Naruto; that was too close. So I'm on the train all the way out here.

I know that I didn't love Dei. I think I figured that out a long time ago, but it still hurt – stung like a cut that doesn't hurt until you notice that it's there. And really, that's all our problem was. We were just teenagers, lustful teenagers in the midst of a rebellion. I want to go out and get a life on my own, somewhere where people can hear "Hyuuga Neji" and not give two shits. I want to be, well, normal. I thought that moving out and living with Dei was normal, but actually, that was the worse end of any life.

"_We want – the truth – give us the absolute. We need – your he-"_

Startled, I picked up my cell phone, flipping it open and glancing at the number nervously. I was almost afraid it would be Dei to yell at me again, and right now I didn't feel like dealing with it. Thankfully it was Naruto, so I smiled weakly and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey…"

"Hey, how's it goin'? You know, you could've lived with Sasuke and me…"

"No, Naruto… honestly, it wasn't me being humble." He snorted to this and I smiled a little more. "I needed to get out of this city. I want a life, but I want a life where I can say my name and no one will care."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe that's why we never worked out – you just wanted to be invisible and I wished the whole world could see me."

"Yeah… but with Sasuke, it's like that practically, hm?"

"Sometimes… I don't mind it, though. So, Neji, big question: What're you gonna miss most about Dei?"

I smiled fondly, thinking back on all those days where Dei would just hold me and it was enough. But then I frowned – that wasn't it. That didn't spark anything in me except sadness that he was faking it. I thought back to all the arguments, all the screaming, and realized that every time, one or both of us had our hair down and showered when we argued.

"Mm… his hair."

"His _hair?_" Naruto asked, aghast. I think he was expecting the day-after-the-arguments to be the missed thing.

"Yeah… It was always… _everywhere_ when we argued… and I don't know why, but I think of that, and I smile."

"Kind of like that song?" he asked, blunt and somewhat simple as usual.

"I guess," I shrugged. I don't listen to a lot of music. Occasionally I'll turn on the radio, but Naruto is a music nut.

"Oh, okay. Hey, look, I gotta let you go. Sasuke's having some dinner party and I get to help set up. Joy."

"Ha, ha. Have fun, Naruto." I laughed, seeing as Naruto was the messiest person alive and for him to be setting a table just didn't fit well in my mind.

"Can do. Call me when you get to Kiriga, okay?"

"All right. Bye, Naruto."

_Your hair – it's everywhere screaming infidelities and taking its wear…_

* * *

Le fin. 


End file.
